Last Stand
by Moonlit-Ramblings
Summary: Post 'The Cricket Game'. The battle for Storybrooke has begun and the Evil Queen is staying out of it. Do the Charmings and their allies have any hope of defeating Cora? Will a certain little boy be able to convince his mom to join the fight? What will the true cost of victory be?
1. Chapter 1

Last Stand

Post 'The Cricket Game'. The battle for Storybrooke has begun and the Evil Queen is staying out of it. Do the Charmings and their allies have any hope of defeating Cora? Will a certain little boy be able to convince his mom to join the fight? What will the true cost of victory be?

Disclaimer: I do not own.

A/N: This story was originally supposed to be a one-shot, and this part was the main idea of my initial inspiration. Somehow though, don't ask me how cuz I have no idea, it spiraled into a much longer piece that is going to be three parts. I have no idea how I feel about it now and I should really be working on S&W instead, but I just felt the need to post it-if only so that I'll stop obsessing over it.

Here's hoping it doesn't suck. ;)

-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter One

An epic battle raged on all through the town; Good vs Evil. And for once Regina, former Evil Queen, former Mayor, had no part in it. She stood on the sidelines and watched. Watched as the town she had created was slowly destroyed, piece by piece. Watched as Snow White and her allies battled Cora and her army.

She looked out from her bedroom window, surveying the conflict.

So far the contest seemed fairly evenly matched. She watched everything that was happening with an unusual detachment. In fact, Regina had been numb for the last few weeks, ever since she'd absorbed the green lightning from the well. She couldn't find the energy to care about much of anything because once again she had saved someone's—two someones'—lives and where had it gotten her? Alone.

Perhaps she should be glad that alone was all she had gotten instead of the death of her love and a forced marriage. After the incident with Archie, she had retreated into hiding, and when her mother had come looking for her, Regina had sent her away. It had not taken long to conclude who could have set her up. She knew Cora expected her to give in like she always did, but Cora had failed to consider something. Regina was old.

Regina was so much older than the Queen that had sent Hook, than the young bride who had sent her through the mirror, than the girl who promised she would be good. Cora had been frozen for the last 28 years, so had almost everyone—except Regina. Regina remembered all those years. And there hadn't been that much to do besides think.

Regina had thought about her mother when she believed her deceased, because that freed her from some of the pain that came whenever she thought of her mother. Although even then she had still known it was likely Cora was still alive because this was her mother and she always won, always came back. Henry's words echoed in her head, "Good always wins". Is that why she had always lost to her mother? Because she had never been good? What was the outcome when both in the battle were evil?

Regardless, it was here, in this new world that she had slowly learned that most parents, most mothers, were very different for her own. She had noticed how most acted in public of course—how her own mother acted in public—but she had thought that in private they were all like her mother as well. She had been surprised that with Snow it wasn't like that but she assumed it was because Snow was a princess, was royalty.

However, she discovered that was not true. The idea that her mother had not just been a cruel person, but also a cruel mother, was something she had never fully let herself consider. She had had no idea what to do with that knowledge. She had always blamed herself for her struggles with her mother. She was a bad daughter, she didn't fully appreciate what her mother did for her, she was selfish for putting her strange, weak desires above her mother's plans—plans that were in fact in her own best interests.

This change in world view, that it might not have been her that was the problem, came on gradually as she took advantage of the truly astonishing amount of information available in this world. Despite the previous method of thinking embedded in her psyche, she was able to slowly let her obligation and need for her mother's approval, her desire to be a good daughter and love her mother, fall to the side. It was easier to tell herself that since her mother was gone it was safe to allow herself to think such things over.

Regina had discovered that she hated her mother. She hated what she had done to her, mentally, emotionally, physically. The things she would say haunted her to this day and often she could still feel the sting of the magic as Cora had wielded it against her young daughter, all in the name of her so called love. The way Cora had manipulated and used her to further her own ends, with no regard for Regina's own feelings and wishes.

Yet, even with all that, Regina still loved her mother too. She couldn't help it. It was confusing and tangled, as her emotions almost always were, and so she decided to put it such thoughts away, after all they shouldn't matter anymore. Here, in this new world without magic, she felt safe.

Then her son had awoken from his nightmare and she had found herself in her own. To hear him say that her mother was alive and Regina knew beyond a doubt that meant she was coming. Coming for her, coming to take away of everything she love—it was only a matter of time.

So all those half formed thoughts had come rushing back, demanding to be dealt with. How was she going to react when she came? Love? Hate? Acceptance? Refusal? Submission?

She hadn't really known herself until her mother had come knocking at her door and Regina could feel that love and that hate swirl together to make a sort of armor, covered with a sheen of numbness that she'd allowed to infect her.

She had stared blankly as her mother tried to apologize, tried to say she was sorry for what she had done. But she made a fatal mistake and apologized for the wrong thing. So Regina sent her away.

She knew Cora was waiting, figuring it was only a matter of time before Regina would come back to her.

She never would. Her mother died years ago.

Something from the present caught her attention, dragging her from her constantly circling thoughts of the past. She narrowed her eyes, magic enabling her see far more than a normal person could. Someone was coming up her road. The battle wasn't to her doorstep and yet someone was coming. Who could this scout be?

Then she got that familiar feeling and she knew. Henry.

-/-

She opened her front door just as he made his way up the path. "Henry. You should be someplace safe." Her voice was calm and steady, as if people weren't fighting in the streets.

Henry panted at the bottom of the steps, thrown off by the way she had just appeared—after weeks of not being able to seeing her—and the way she was acting as if he were merely home in the middle of the day when he should be in school, like everything was normal. She looked okay, like she always did, and yet… There was something missing in her eyes. He had a sinking feeling it was his fault. "I'm sorry," he blurted out.

Regina's eyebrows rose, "What for?"

"For Archie. For not visiting you even after you saved them. For not trying harder to find you when I found out the truth. For not believing in you," he listed, staring at the ground, ashamed.

Regina blinked at her son, suddenly hit by a memory of the same boy, four years old, earnestly apologizing for coloring on the wall. A wave of warmth pulsed out from her heart, sending a shockwave through the numbness that had become a part of her in the last couple of weeks. "That's alright, Henry. Anyone would have believed. Everyone did."

His head shot up, obviously not expecting that response. He frowned. "But…"

"Where are you supposed to be?" she interrupted as if he hadn't started to speak. "Surely, they must have put you in safe place." A hint of disapproval coming into her tone—the only inflection she'd had the entire conversation.

Still, it made Henry feel better because it made her sound more like his mom and not this blank stranger. "I'm supposed to be at Granny's, in the basement. But I wanted to help," he continued.

Regina almost shook her head, of course he did. Honestly, what were they thinking not locking the door? Another pulse shot through her. She frowned now, "Henry, you are only a boy."

"I know!" Henry said, stomping his foot. "But I can't just sit here! It's all my fault!"

That knocked out a good amount of the cotton that had been muffling her from everything. She crouched down, "What? No. I have no idea why you think that, but that is not true. At all." Her voice firm, leaving no room for argument.

Not that that stopped Henry. "But it is! If I hadn't tried to get Emma and break the curse, then none of this would be happening!"

"Oh, Henry," Regina said sadly. "You can't think like that. What about Gold bringing magic here? Or me for cursing everyone? No. This battle is the fault only of Cora and the ones with her who are attacking."

Henry couldn't help the relief that flooded through him at such a sure response to his fears. He hadn't told anyone else what he was thinking, and he still felt partly responsible, but having his mom tell him it wasn't his fault made him feel a whole lot better. "I just….I'm so worried someone's going to—to—to die!"

Regina didn't know how to respond because most likely someone was. This was war. People die in wars, she knew at least a few people had to have already. She had hoped her son would never know such things. This world was so much safer in that way. The sounds of the battle were growing closer, a loud roar making mother and son jump.

"What if something happens to Emma or Miss Blanchard or Gramps or Ruby or—" he cut himself off, nearly in tears. "I only just found them…" his voice was so quiet.

Regina wanted to reach out and touch him—give him a hug, fix his hair, put a hand on his shoulder, but she didn't think she was wanted and she didn't think she could take the rebuff she would surely receive without the blissful numbness. So she merely looked at him with sorrow in her eyes.

"Why are you here?" Regina asked softly. "Henry, why did you leave your safe place and come here?"

"I—" Henry looked a little guilty. "I wanted to see if you were helping your mom," he confessed. Regina automatically stiffened. She knew it wasn't intended as an accusation, but it felt like one. Some of the numbness crept back. "We hadn't been able to find you since you argued with Emma and her parents and then Cora was here and…I was worried that's why we couldn't find you."

Regina remembered standing in her foyer as her door bell rang. Mother and son at her door, both trying to talk to her. They'd come to the house a couple times this week and the one before, once they'd found Archie safe. She knew they were trying to apologize—she didn't even really blame them for believing—her mother had wanted them to and she always gets what she wants.

She'd held off the cursed dust, kept it small and contained. The effort had made her ache and messed with her sleep, but at that point she'd rather have physical side-effects than mental ones. But even with that in mind, the numbness that had begun creeping into her veins against her will, and when Emma and the two idiots had come to her home, accusing her… When she had thrown Emma across her yard and disappeared in a puff of magic, it finally took root. She'd stopped fighting it after that. Magical numbness was better than the stinging betrayal of what Emma had yelled and the sharp pain of watching her spread the lie to Henry. There was too much of it and perhaps the numbness would help when her mother finally came for her.

And so when they came she was numb enough, had just enough unjustified disappointment in both of them and hurt from both of their harsh words, to stay where she was. It didn't stop her from watching them leave though.

Emma had even come a couple of other times—without Henry. Sometimes she would bang loudly on the door and shout. Other times she had just sat on Regina's steps, drinking coffee and talking quietly—as if she knew Regina could hear her. Perhaps she did; maybe she too could tell when Regina was close the way the brunette could feel Emma. Just their magic interacting with each other, of course, she told herself.

Surprisingly, it was those times, when the blonde was alone, that Regina most wanted to open the door. She didn't know what to do with that. Especially since by then the numbness completely pervaded her being. It was only those few times it receded slightly, like short breathes of air before she would plunge back under the ice. A lot of the time, she wouldn't even talk about anything particularly poignant, normally it was just about how Henry was, sometimes how her own day had gone or possible trouble stirred up by Cora.

When she was alone her thoughts took a very internal turn. They seemed to keep her locked in the past, reliving her life, affecting even her present life as she barely ate and slept far longer than she ever had in the past—perhaps because the numb kept away the nightmares more effectively than anything else had. Her interest in daily life faded as she spent her days alone in her house, staring into a fire in her study contemplating things like; why was she still even here?

Was she just a ghost like her mother—someone who should be dead?

Henry's voice jolted her back to the present, "Emma didn't think you were. She said you were just keeping to yourself, cuz you were angry and hurt." Regina stared at him, surprised not so much at Emma's understanding, but that she had told this to Henry. The idea of anyone talking her _up_ to her son, or at least not disparaging her, giving an explanation for her behavior that wasn't 'because she's evil', was a shock. She supposed she wasn't surprised at the words themselves because, when they tried, the Evil Queen and the Savior had always understood each other more than anyone else. "I hoped she was right. I'm glad she was right." He said the last part resolutely and then gave her a hopeful smile, "Because if you're not on Cora's side then you must be on our side. And that means you can help fight her!"

Regina stared at him. So that's why he had come. To ask her to save his family, his real family. "I thought you didn't want me to use magic."

Henry shook his head, "Not if you use it for good. Like at the well. What could be more good than saving the town?" He faltered slightly, as if remembering the gravity of the situation, that this wasn't just a story. That this was real life. "Please, Mom?"

Her breath caught in her throat at the word. Did he know how much that word meant to her? Was he just trying to manipulate her? He was looking at her so earnestly, so full of hope, she knew what she was going to do. Anything that could make her son look at her like she was his hero again—that wasn't even a choice. Still, she needed to know, the numbness requesting this one question, how far should she go?

"Do you love me?" she asked, her voice steady and calm.

Henry pulled his head back at the unexpected question and he furrowed his brow. What did that have to do with anything? "Wha…?" Then a loud sound distracted him, the fighting was getting closer and he felt fear race through him. He turned back to his mom urgently.

She had a strange look on her face.

One of the arguments she had been caught between with regards to her mother, after she had gotten Henry, had been two conflicting absolute truths. One was that as a mother, she could never imagine doing to Henry what her mother had done to her—the very idea made her physically ill to even hypothetically contemplate such a thing. That meant her mother couldn't have loved her, because you can't do that to someone you love.

On the other hand, as a mother, she couldn't think of a single thing Henry could ever do that would make her stop loving him. That meant her mother had to love her.

And as she turned this over in her mind until she came to the inevitable conclusion, one that Henry had just unwittingly confirmed. It was her—she was unlovable.

It explained why her mother could never love her, despite being a mother herself and thinking it would be impossible not to love her child, and why Henry didn't love her, despite being a daughter and loving her own mother even with all she had done to me.

She nodded at that theory having been proven true. "That's alright. I expected as much." Henry's face scrunched up in confusion. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the forehead. He felt a strange warmth and a tingle as magic covered him in a protective shield. "I love you, Henry, no matter what you feel."

Henry stared at her in confusion, still surprised at the magic before his mind caught up with her words. Wait, no. She'd gotten it wrong. He opened his mouth to tell her so, but she stood up, her face going from a heartbroken mother to a Queen, ready to defend her kingdom. "That should protect you, but you should stay here until this is all over."

"No, wait—" he tried to tell her, but she held up a hand as she stood next to him.

"I need to concentrate, Henry." Regina closed her eyes and reached deep inside to find her magic. She'd hidden it, to resist the temptation to use it after that scene in her front yard. The cursed fairydust had curled around it, not able to destroy it, but drawn to it all the same.

Now she called it back to her. It had been waiting for her, growing—rejoicing in coming home to her after so long an absence. The power swirled together, numbness and rage mixing. When her eyes opened, one was purple and the other neon green. Henry gaped when she looked down at him. "Goodbye."

And Regina disappeared in crack of green lightning, purple smoke drifting aimlessly where she'd been. Henry stared at the spot in shock, before once more disregarding orders and taking off to find his mom.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: Like I said, there will be 2 more chapters because it ended up like quadrupling in length and I don't know if I split it up well but I just don't know what to do with it anymore. I just hope it holds together.

Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Last Stand

Post 'The Cricket Game'. The battle for Storybrooke has begun and the Evil Queen is staying out of it. Do the Charmings and their allies have any hope of defeating Cora? Will a certain little boy be able to convince his mom to join the fight? What will the true cost of victory be?

Disclaimer: I do not own.

A/N: I've had one part of this chapter in mind for a while now and it was only a little while ago I connected it to the beginning part of this story. I hope it fits well and it seems as good as it did in my head.

Here's part two of this story. Hope everyone likes it.

-/-

Chapter Two

Emma grunted as she pulled her sword from the Wonderland soldier—Ninth Regiment, judging by the armor insignia—she had just slain. She had no idea what half the things that made up Cora's army even were, only that they were attacking her town and had to be stopped. She chanced a glance around as she caught her breath, her back to a crumbling wall. Snow was on a roof, raining arrows down on the enemy, Granny next to her—the mismatched pair deadly in their aim.

David was farther down the road, fighting his own creature. Ruby was about halfway between them, in wolf form, viciously attacking a pair of Cora's soldiers. The dwarves were in a circle, backs to each other as they battled a whole group, two of their number down—for the count or not she couldn't tell.

She reached up her arm to wipe the sweat from her forehead, only to wince and pull it back. When had she gotten cut there? She shook her head. It didn't matter. She needed to find Cora and stop this battle before anyone else got killed.

Then she got a strange prickly sensation, the hair on the back of her neck standing up. Of their own violation, her eyes were drawn to an empty spot at the edge of the battle zone. _Regina_. Her breath caught in her throat.

Sure enough, the former mayor winked into existence before her eyes. Emma couldn't help the wave of relief at the sight. She'd been worried about the brunette after everything that had happened and it was good to see her. Then she frowned, but what was she doing here all of a sudden? She hadn't been part of the battle previously and Emma had assumed she had thought screw everyone and was content to let them destroy each other. Which they probably deserved. Emma had been counting on her to be fine, so if anything happened, Henry would still have a parent.

Regina certainly didn't appear dressed for battle. Even Emma had donned some leather armor, but the brunette looked her usual mayoral self in a crisp white blouse and black skirt complete with high heels. Something _was_ different, Emma squinted, but she was too far away. No one else seemed to have noticed her appearance; Emma automatically began to make her way to her.

Then, Regina began to glow slightly and walk forward, calmly striding onto the street turned battlefield. A creature turned, her presence finally registering with someone else, and snarled at her before lunging. Emma barely opened her mouth to yell a warning, fear shooting through her, when an arc of bright green magic shot from Regina's hand, sending the beast into a wall where it fell and did not move. Regina hadn't even spared it a glance, didn't even break her stride, as she continued down the street.

Emma couldn't help the smug smirk that showed up on her face. It appeared the Queen was here to fight. She felt a new wave of confidence. Before it had been a close contest—now though? They would stop Cora, she was sure of it.

However, her brief reprieve from fighting was over as she instinctively caught an attacker's sword with her own, focusing back on her immediate surroundings. Her face darkened as she saw the number of enemies that taken advantage of her momentary distraction to sneak up on her. She silently thanked whatever savior magic had allowed her to master sword fighting so quickly.

She lost track of what else was going on around her for the minute as she fought rather intensely when suddenly she felt a warm wave of magic wash over her, like a soft blanket had been thrown on her. The sensation was just distracting enough that she faltered ever so slightly. Her opponent grinned triumphantly as she missed her block, their blade coming down on her arm.

To both their surprise, it hit and slide off, as if she was wearing glass armor. She quickly took advantage of the other's shock, finishing him off. Then she looked around, what had happened?

Regina. Of course.

The woman was only a few feet from her, casting spells, including one that shot to Ruby and covered her in a thin layer of purple before vanishing. Emma could see a man hack at Ruby's side only to have the blow slide on down. Regina was not only fighting, but also casting protection spells.

To Emma's great surprise, after protecting Ruby, she sent one to Granny, David and even Snow. None of the others had really even noticed, though she thought Snow may have looked to the Blue Fairy. A few monsters seemed to connect the new obstacle to finishing off their foes with the witch and attacked her. Each time however a bolt of green lightning came from Regina and jolted the enemy either into each other or the ground. Nothing that was hit moved afterwards.

Emma's confidence surged again, trusting the magic shield around her, she moved a bit more quickly and recklessly to finish off the remaining soldier. Luckily the magic held. It was only when she briefly caught Regina's eyes that she felt her first doubt surface. The brunette's eyes were mismatched purple and neon green.

Emma had done a surprising amount of reading since returning from Fairytale Land and especially after the whole Archie fiasco. She knew purple was Regina's signature magical color, or whatever. But what was with the radioactive green?

Emma moved closer towards her, frowning in concern even as Regina's eyes slid on past her, continuing to cast protection spells on whoever was on their side. Regina turned forward with a snap, eyes fixated on a small grassy area with trees and a bench set back from the road. She moved to stand in front of it, Emma drawing closer on her left, and stared expectantly.

She didn't have to wait long.

There was a poof of blue-ish purple smoke and suddenly an ornately dressed Cora appeared. Regina stayed where she was on the road, over a lane between. Evidently they'd been expecting each other as neither woman flinched or seemed surprised to find themselves face to face. The rest of the battlefield grew quiet, fights ceasing, as everyone waited to see what would happen next.

"Regina," Cora said with a sickly sweet smile.

Regina sent her her politician's smile, "Mother."

"I was so hoping you would turn up soon," Cora said in a deceivingly pleasant tone. Regina merely continued to stare at her. Surprisingly, either she managed to out wait her mother or even Cora found her new eyes unsettling. "What is that strange magic you seem to have gotten yourself filled with? Is that why you seem confused?"

"None of your concern, Mother," Regina said dismissively.

Emma was only a few feet from Regina now, but decided to stay where she was. This was Regina's fight—Emma still had no real control to speak of over her own magic—and she was worried she might somehow get in the way of Regina's plan, or focus, or whatever she was doing. Therefore, unless she thought she was needed she was going to stay out of it.

Still, she was close enough to study each woman's expression and she could see that Cora was taken aback by Regina's attitude. Regina on the other hand looked even more unreadable than usual. Then again, her eyes were normally what gave her emotions away and that wasn't exactly an option at the moment, what with them glowing and all.

Cora seemed to stiffen, her eyes going cold, "I believe it is my concern. After all, I am your mother. That must be what's making you act so strangely. In case you haven't noticed—you're helping the wrong side, my love. Come here, I'll fix everything."

"No, Mother. I am not here to join you."

"What are you talking about, you foolish girl? I am here for you. I knew your curse would fail and you would need me." She shook her head, "You can be so much more and yet I'm always left cleaning up after your mistakes, my daughter. I shall do what you could not and once again, I shall fix everything—starting with burning this town to the ground and ridding it of all of its inhabitants."

"No, Mother." Regina's face remained impassive, none of her true feelings leaking out.

"No?" Cora repeated.

Regina shook her head once and repeated firmly, "No. This town is mine and under my protection. Please, leave." It was phrased as a request and yet clearly was not one.

Cora couldn't seem to grasp this though. "No." She seemed to taste the word in her mouth, as if for the first time. She couldn't seem to decide how to respond. Her eyes glinted as she settled on unacceptance. "Nonsense, daughter. You and I shall raze this place to the ground, find a new land, and conquer it for our own. Just like we always planned."

"You are not listening, Mother. Those were always your plans, not mine. This town is not yours to destroy. Leave, now." Finally a bit of anger seemed to seep into Regina's tone. It reminded Emma of when as the mayor she would ask Emma to perform some task or other and Emma refused—mainly because she hated how Regina always got her way. It was an edge tone, a warning tone.

Cora disregarded the warning if she even recognized it at all. She fixed a fake smile on her face and her voice became smooth and slippery, "Come now, do you think this will redeem you in front of these people, that it will help you get your son back? I love you," Emma could see the stiffening of Regina's posture at that and Emma hated to think of what could make anyone react like that when their mother told them they loved them. "They do not. You should be happy you have a mother who wants to do so much for you."

"You never did listen very well, Mother." Regina had a disappointed sigh now in her voice, as if she were the parent and Cora the child. "I do not care about the opinions of the people who inhabit my town, but it is still my town. You do not know me or my son nor either of our desires." Her voice grew in confidence, "He asked me to help him, and so I shall. Truthfully, he did not have to work very hard to convince me to stand against you."

As if on cue, a sudden movement in the stillness of the frozen battlefield caught Emma's eye. Henry. He glimmered a light purple, signaling his own protection spell, although given that it was still visible while most people's had faded when activated, it was most likely the strongest. Emma glanced down and was surprised to see that she too still had a slightly purple glint—though hers wasn't as strong and seemed mixed with blue.

Henry had somehow gotten out and found Regina, she shook her head. That kid… She was grateful he had convinced Regina to their side, but he should not have come here. At all.

Cora's voice drew her back to the confrontation unfolding in front of them. "Stop this at once." Cora seemed to have given up on convincing and moved on to ordering. "I will not tolerate any further disobedience from you. You will come to my side and we shall end this town."

Regina gave no sign that she was aware Henry drew nearer. Emma gave him a stern look when he reached her and grabbed his arm, very firmly, too make sure he got no closer. She gave him her own parental look, one that said he was in trouble when they got home, but his obvious worry for his brunette mother and her own worry for her as well, kept her from doing anything more than make sure she was between her son and Cora.

"No." Regina's tone was absolute, no longer particularly angry, merely stating a fact. "I will not. And neither will you."

That seemed to be the last straw for Cora. She stood up suddenly, drawing herself to her full height and letting her presence fill the street. "You will obey me, you insolent child!" She pushed forward with her hands, her face transformed in her rage.

Magic shot out towards Regina and every one of the Queen of Heart's soldiers howled triumphantly as Regina flew backwards. Emma's grip on Henry must have been painful, but he gave no sign of noticing as they both cried out.

Regina landed with a loud crash though a store front window and the magic wrecked a great deal of it and the surround two stores. Emma's confidence plummeted. This was not how she had expected this fight to go—especially not with how kickass Regina had been acting. Emma's gaze was drawn back to Cora, wanting to see how Regina was but knowing she needed to watch the older witch instead.

Cora was smirking condescendingly as she strode out into the middle of the street. "You see my dear," her voice was easily heard throughout the surrounding vicinity. "You cannot stand against me. You were never able to when you were younger. You cannot hope to defeat your mother. Your time away from me has made you foolish and weak."

Emma could feel anger swelling up in her at those words and then, that sixth sense that let her know when Regina was near, surged and she turned back to the destroyed store front.

She could just make out the faint sound of glass tinkling, and then a figure rose up from still the swirling dust. They took a step forward—Emma even thought she could make out a hand reaching up to fix their hair. She smiled and Regina stepped out of the wreckage.

Regina brushed off a few pieces of debris, her gaze on her footing as she stepped completely away from the broken glass and brick. Despite the dust streaks on her clothes and her hair in slightly disarray, she looked remarkably put together for someone who had just been magically shoved through glass and had parts of a building dropped around her. She still hadn't spoken or looked up, and Emma chanced a glance at Cora.

Her lips were pressed tightly together and her eyes narrowed—it seemed mommy dearest was not happy. Emma could tell she had not expected Regina to get up so quickly—if at all. Not that Regina was completely unharmed—a number of scratches could been seen from where she stood and the brunette was probably sore as hell—but she was standing and that had clearly not been part of Cora's plan.

Finally Regina stood still, her body facing her mother, but her head still facing the pavement. Emma could feel a change in the air though, something big was coming.

Regina's head snapped up, her hands tightened into fists. Her eyes seemed to glow more strongly than ever and her face had lost its controlled blankness. "You should not have done that, Mother," she hissed. "I gave you your chance. Now, it is time that I do what I should have done decades ago."

Cora was taken aback by this fierce woman and tried to tell herself her daughter was simply throwing a tantrum like she used when she was little. She was definitely denying the sense of power that was coming from the former evil Queen. "And what is that, daughter?" her voice remained mocking and condescending.

"End you."

This time it was Regina who struck first with magic—a brilliant neon green lightning strike—headed straight for Cora. Cora held her hand up, a bubble of magic appearing around her, almost a split second too late, but it held. Cora was safe. However, the lightning bounced off of the shield and scattered—striking a couple of her nearest allies and missing anyone not aligned with Cora.

The few it touched barely let out a yelp before stumbling back and falling—dead. Cora's eyes were wide as she swallowed shallowly, seeing the destruction, before turning back to Regina.

Regina's hands were covered in a ball of the sickly, bright green magic—Emma could hear it crackling from where she stood a few yards away. She stepped more fully in front of Henry, just to be on the safe side.

A wicked grin grew on Regina's face, her hair beginning to hover around her as the light of the cursed fairymagic lit her face from below. "You wanted to do this, Mother? Let's."

She sent another sinister bolt that made Cora pale, but it too scattered—taking down another clutch of enemies. Everyone besides the two witches seemed frozen in place. This time, as soon as it dissipated, Cora struck back, flinging stones from her previous attack zooming towards her daughter, but when they got within a foot of her they too shot away. Half downed another pair of beasts while the others hit two of their own fighters.

However, much to their delight, Regina's earlier protection spells held and they were left unharmed, if rather shaken.

Now, Cora was beginning to look frightened. "Regina—" she began.

"No," she cut her off and took a step forward. Suddenly, Regina's clothes had been replaced with a red, knee-length dress with a pattern of black feathers on it, sleek and fitted perfectly to her frame. She looked every inch the angry mayor and mother Emma first met. A cold polished voice, dripping with derision and contempt, spat at the Queen of Hearts, "This is for coming back into my life to threaten the people I care about."

Another large bolt shot out from her, pushing Cora's bubble further into the pavement, which cracked around it. The scattering green lightning went further than before, as most close opponents had already been felled. They were just as accurate, despite the distance, and just as deadly as all that were hit shared the same fate as their fellows.

Abruptly, with another step forward, Regina changed again, from her mayoral clothes to a dark black, elaborate outfit, complete with a dramatic hairstyle, heavy makeup, and leather pants. Her voice changed too, mocking and harsh—filled with a hissing rage. "This is for taking Daddy from me!" This bolt actually moved Cora's whole bubble back a foot, Cora clearly gritting her teeth to maintain her position.

Another step, another change; this time Regina wore a medieval gown, but white and glittering. She looked younger too. Her voice was slightly higher, equal parts sorrow, fear, and disgust. "This is for forcing me to marry the King!" This time Emma could have sworn the bubble flickered for a second.

Another outfit change. This time a fancy riding outfit, her hair done back in a braid. Regina's voice was young and full of bone aching grief. "This is for murdering Daniel!" Now, Cora looked well and truly panicked, three-fourths of her combatants were down, her own protection faltering and Regina showed no sign of stopping.

Now the age change was dramatic, a furious young teenage girl, dressed in a subtle, but fine dress, hair long and free. Her voice was high and angry, "This is for every punishment and cruel lie you told!" The bolt hit and all of Cora's other allies fell. Cora's bubble flickered out of existence entirely. The older witch tried frantically, but futilely, to conjure another barrier.

Somehow, Emma could tell this was the last change. A young girl, Henry's age or a bit younger. She looked heartbreakingly innocent and yet, the way her hands were clenched into tight fists that shook with fury at the bitter unfairness of the world was something she shouldn't have had to learn at such an age. "This is for the girl you _ruined_!" Her voice cried out, high and clear. The last word was screeched, full of such betrayal and rage at the injustice of who her mother was and what she had done.

A brilliant rush of magic surged out of her, purple and green swirling together in a twisted spiral of vengeance and vindication, finally paying Cora back for all the lives she had taken and all the people she ruined. The magic struck and surrounded Cora, creating a sphere of pulsing power. It didn't stop as the other attacks had and she knew the very second it completely obliterated the witch's final defenses.

A sound echoed through the air, like a bell being struck, and still the magic did not stop. The beam of purple and green focused, and slowly the bright green began to fade leaving a thinner stream of purple. Yet still the magic continued, masking Cora in its cloud, the little girl that was Regina staring intensely, as if there was nothing else in the world.

After a few more seconds, Henry tugged on Emma's sleeve, his eyes wide as he stared at his mother. "Something's wrong." Emma didn't need him to say it though, she could feel it, deep within her. "She should stop."

The purple stream thinned and the color began to leave Regina's face as a thin white tendril joined the purple magic. Emma stared at it. She didn't know why, but she could feel that that strip of white magic should not be there.

"Please," her son was crying. "Make her stop. Please."

"Stay here." Emma knew that was the right thing to do. She went over to Regina, carefully, but resolutely. She didn't want to disrupt Regina's focus or get accidently hit with that magic, but a sense of urgency was welling up within her. This needed to stop. Now.

The other magic user didn't even give Emma a sideways glance when she finally ended up beside her. The magic continued to pour from her hands.

"Regina," Emma said slowly and calmly. No response. "It's over. You can stop now."

"It's never over," came a small voice from the girl who continued to focus on the magic soaked area the witch had once stood. Emma couldn't imagine that Cora could still be there.

"It is, though." Emma's voice was gentle, growing more concerned by the second, fighting her panic, as girl-Regina shook, deathly pale with blood shot eyes and a determined look on her face. "She's gone. It's safe."

The girl shook her head, as if she couldn't believe that, although the stream of magic got thinner. "It's not. She always comes back and this time she'll be really, really mad. I need to make sure she stays away. I won't let her hurt my family ever again."

Emma's heart broke for the girl as a silent tear fell down her face and Emma realized with a start she had let a tear fall as well. "Everyone goes eventually. She's gone, for good."

"I can't let her hurt Henry," it was almost startling to hear Regina speak of her son while looking this young. "I can't let her hurt you."

"Me?" that was somehow the most shocking thing all day.

Girl-Regina nodded. "Henry loves you, he belongs with you. I won't continue to hurt him, like my mother hurt me. And you love him. You will protect him."

That made a bit more sense though Emma stamped down the part that had thought it might have had something to do with Emma herself. "You are not your mother. Henry belongs with you too."

Girl-Regina shook her head. "No," the word was filled with heartbreak, "He doesn't love me. No one can love me. He belongs with the mother he loves. And how could he not love you?" There was something pointed about the way she said 'you' that made Emma think she really did mean Emma specifically.

Emma pushed aside how that made her feel and focused on getting Regina to _stop_. "Of course, he loves you. You're his mother."

For the first time since Emma had come over, the brunette turned to look at her. Her eyes were purple with white pupils. They looked so strange. "No, he doesn't love me. I am a danger he must be protected from. So it is better this way." Her eyes focused back on the cloud of magic. "Two evils for one good."

The magic stream grew back from the trickle to a river and Emma identified the look in her eyes. It was the look of someone who knew they were going to die.

Finally, Emma got what Regina was doing to make sure her mother was gone and all she could think was one thing. No. No, no, no.

With that singular thought in mind, Emma was done talking. Emma Swan was a woman of action. So she reached forward and placed a hand on the outside of each Regina's own. The girl's eyes were almost completely white and she could offer no resistance. Emma brought their palms together, pulling their hands back to both of them, her arms around Regina similar to a hug.

The magic rope snapped and a loud _crack_ resounded through the entire town. A brilliant flash of blue filled the air as the pair flew back.

-/-

A/N: I'm still not positive if I like the way I'm splitting up this story, but this is what I decided to go with. There's still a final part left, can't leave you hanging like this-don't worry.

Let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading (and reviewing, and favoriting, and following to those of you who did-those always make my day). :)


	3. Chapter 3

Last Stand

Post 'The Cricket Game'. The battle for Storybrooke has begun and the Evil Queen is staying out of it. Do the Charmings and their allies have any hope of defeating Cora? Will a certain little boy be able to convince his mom to join the fight? What will the true cost of victory be?

A/N: Alright, here's the final piece. Sorry this took so long to get posted. Lots of family stuff going on. Plus, I'm like kinda rly stressed atm and its messing with my ability to write or even edit. I apologize for the long delay-I really hadn't meant for it to go one this long. Anyway, here you go.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

-/-

Chapter Three

Emma groaned as she sat up, rubbing her head, before the warm weight on her registered. She looked down to see a fully grown Regina laying limply across her lap dressed in the first outfit she had changed into—the red dress.

At first she merely blinked in surprise to see Regina looking like herself again, until she realized the woman wasn't moving. Instantly, Emma sat straight up, arms going around the other woman as she pulled her up against her. "Regina? Regina!"

She gave her a shake, which got no response, before putting a finger to her pulse and an ear over her mouth. A thinned pulse fluttered against her fingers and shallow breaths brushed her ear. Emma breathed out a sigh of relief and pulled back, until she realized that the brunette still wasn't moving.

She stared down at the woman in her arms. Regina looked simply asleep, very tired actually—like she'd been sick recently—and yet... Emma gave her another small shake. Frowning, she brought her hand Regina's cheek and hit her very lightly. Nothing.

Panic began to fill her again. Why wouldn't she wake up? Or at least move? Anything…

Suddenly another presence made itself known when a young boy slammed into them. Henry ended up with an arm around Emma's waist and the other over Regina's. His face was buried between them. "Mom, are you alright?"

Emma couldn't tell who he was addressing and she wasn't sure he knew either. "Yeah, Henry. I'm fine. Your mom's just tired," she tried to sound sure of herself.

Henry pulled back so he was kneeling next to them, a hand still on each of his mothers as he used his arm to wipe away some of his tears. He stared intently at his brunette mother. "What's wrong with her? Is—is she okay?"

"She's still alive," Emma could tell what he had really been asking. "Her pulse is weak, but it's there. I'm sure she'll wake up soon."

Henry smiled at her gratefully, before turning to Regina again. "Mom?" he asked her quietly. "Mom?" This time it was him who put his hand on her am and tried to shake her awake. Nothing changed though. Emma tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach, she had been half sure Henry would be able to wake her up.

"Emma!" The shouted concerned voice was all the warning she got as another form embraced her from behind and then another. She breathed in scent of flowers and sweat, "I'm alright, Snow, David." When the woman's arms simply tightened in response, she said, "Really, both of you. I'm fine."

David squeezed her shoulder, "We know you are, just…give us a minute."

Emma nodded, her hand coming up to ruffle Henry's hair, she understood. She bit her lip as she turned her head back to the brunettes on the ground with her. She could see Henry was starting to get really worried, still quietly saying 'Mom' every few seconds.

Emma's eyes darted to the still dissipating cloud of magic a few yards away. Surprisingly, she wasn't very worried about Cora. She knew, knew with a certainty she probably shouldn't feel, that Cora was gone for good. Good riddance, was all she could muster before she looked back down at the broken woman in her arms.

The family stayed huddled and it was the Blue Fairy who went forward and looked into the spot where Cora once stood. The purple smoke still wafted through the air, but it no longer obstructed the view. There was a deep crater in the street, the road cracked around it.

Blue stood, her arms outstretched as she closed her eyes, a faint sparkle around her. It faded and she turned back to them, coming over purposefully.

"Well?" David asked, stepping back from Emma, to give her space though he stayed close, an arm still around Snow.

She too let go, keeping a hand on Emma's shoulder, and looked at the fairy expectantly.

Once she was in front of them, Blue reported in a loud clear voice, "Cora is no more." The tension went out of the royal couple standing over them and a weary cheer came from those around them. In a quieter voice, she continued, "She has been completely obliterated. Any other circumstance, it would be foolish to accept anything without a body, but in her case…A body would have had to be destroyed, her magic would have found a way to keep her alive. This would be the only way she could have been destroyed and I can feel that she is really and truly gone."

Emma nodded, she had expected as much. The Blue Fairy's gaze darted down to Regina, her expression strange as she looked at the fallen queen. "She's still alive," Emma found herself saying rather defensively.

Blue's eyebrows rose, "Truly?"

"Yes," Emma bit out, not liking the panicked look that appeared on Henry's face. "Why?"

"Because that last effort should have killed her," Blue explained bluntly. Snow gasped and the sinking feeling in Emma's stomach deepened. Emma continued to stare at her until she elaborated. "The green in her magic, I believe was the leftover of whatever evil spell Rumpelstilskin had conjured using our fairy dust. The purple is her own signature hue." She paused, as if not sure how to continue.

"The white," Emma said grimly, "That white magic at the end."

Blue nodded, "Indeed. That was, well, her lifeforce."

Emma's eyes widened and Henry looked up at her with watery eyes. "What'dya mean?" his voice sounded so much younger.

"It's possible for a magic user like her to draw on her very own life energy to use as fuel for magic, if the inate magic with in her is used up. Normally it's done by accident, when one is desperate, or only a little to finish off a very powerful spell. If they manage to live after doing so—which very few do—they often sleep for days, are exhausted for weeks after, occasionally some have permanent disabilities. Your lifeforce is not meant to be used like that. Most simply burst into flames."

She looked down at Regina with confusion, "She put a fair amount into her spell to destroy Cora. I don't understand how she's not dead. As it is, I can't see her waking for the rest of her days. It may have been better if she had perished."

Henry immediately began sobbing, clutching Regina as he continued to call for her, although 'Mom' had reverted to 'Mommy'. Emma shot the fairy the dirtiest look she could muster. The intensity of the glare seemed to catch her off guard and she actually took a step back. Snow and David looked at their daughter in surprise before Emma turned away, arms pulling Henry closer as she whispered in his ear and rubbed his back, trying to calm him down.

Snow made as if to try to help, but David's arm held her back. She turned to her husband in confusion. He shook his head gently, "Let her handle it. I think they need to be alone for the moment. Emma knows what she's doing."

Snow hesitated, running a hand down Emma's hair, before pulling away, "Alright," she said quietly.

Together, the royal couple faced Blue. "Let's check on everyone else. We'll need you to help heal," Snow commanded and the young mother was replaced with a queen, a young queen, but a queen nevertheless.

Blue nodded, and though the couple glanced back once, they left the trio in peace.

-/-

Emma felt as though a weight was lifted when they left, though that made her feel guilty. Still, right now the others had felt too much like an audience. She had no clue how she was feeling or what to do or how to fix this, but she knew she didn't feel free to what she wanted or needed until they were left alone.

She took a deep breath and began to try to calm Henry down. After a few minutes, she managed to get him to stop sobbing and he was reduced to hiccups.

"It's my fault."

"What?" Emma asked as she adjusted her grip on Regina, leaning her more firmly against her shoulder as she pulled Henry closer to her other side.

"It's my fault she's like this! I went and found her! I asked her to come help!" Henry said as he rubbed furiously at his face, whipping away tears.

"Oh, Henry. You did the right thing. She saved a lot of people today and stopped this battle from getting out of hand," Emma said. She knew it was true. They might still have been able to beat Cora without her, but it would have taken a lot more time and lives. Regina was unbelievable.

"But she used that white magic! I think—," he broke off, biting his lip, "I think she did it because she thought I didn't love her."

Emma stared at him in surprise, there was no way he could have heard her, right? "Why do you think that?" she was careful to keep her voice gentle.

"Because when I went to go get her and told her what was happening and stuff. She asked me if I loved her. I didn't know why and the battle was distracting and…" Henry was talking really fast, the story spilling out of him and Emma could guess how it ended. "And by the time I went to answer her, she was saying how she thought I didn't and that she needed to concentrate and then she magic-ed herself away." He took a deep breath as Emma smiled sadly at him. "And I never got a chance to tell her I _do_ love her."

"I know you do, kid." Emma couldn't think of anything to say to make Henry feel better. Instead, it was brought to her attention that her knees were killing her. And her back and her arm. Damn, she was just sore and tired all over. This whole kneeling on the ground, supporting Regina's whole body weight thing wasn't helping. "Come on," she said with a groan. "Let's at least get off the ground. How about we move to that bench?"

Henry nodded and she stood up with a louder groan, Regina in her arms. Henry seemed to want to help but had no idea how so he just went over to the bench to wait. Luckily it wasn't too far away and if she sat down with a rather ungraceful thump, well who could blame her?

She moved Regina across her lap, her head resting on Emma's left shoulder with Henry sitting next to both of them, also on Emma's left. Henry gave Regina another half-hearted shake and called her name again, but still there was no response. Regina hadn't given any sign of life at all—even when she was being carried—and Emma was starting to panic. There had to be something they could do.

Regina had just given everything to protect a bunch of people she could care less about and killed her own mother just because her son asked her to—a son that she believed didn't even love her back. These past few weeks as Emma learned more about what had happened in the past, especially with Regina's marriage to Snow's father, and what she knew of Cora and especially with the whole Daniel situation—both past and apparently rather present what with Dr. Whale-slash-_Frankenstein _thing—she had been drawing a far fuller picture of what Regina's life had been like.

And with Henry staying with them full time she began to really grasp just what raising a kid was all about and just how great Regina had been at it. Frankly, as far as she was concerned, Henry was the perfect reason to put a rest to all this killing each other feuding that had been going on. Emma didn't expect Snow or Regina to forget anything at all or become friends or some kind of crazy crap like that—she did however hope they would learn to tolerate each other, if only for Henry.

She was still kicking herself for believing Regina had been the one to 'kill' Archie. All of her instincts had been telling her Reina was innocent, at least of this particular crime, and yet she had let herself listen to Mary Margaret and David and magic. Archie showing up at their door, worse for wear, but alive had been the wakeup call she needed.

She needed to stop letting her newly found parents from changing her without realizing it. Unconsciously, she'd reverted back to the foster child who had worked so hard to fit in with each new family, throwing away and squashing down any part of herself that didn't fit. It was only after she had given Henry away that she truly committed to being herself, to letting that be enough.

So, she took a step back and really looked at the situation she was in. Let the craziness and wild feelings roll over her. What she found that bothered her most is how she was still operating off of half-remembered Disney movies and whatever bits she had picked up from their time in the Enchanted Forest. That was not good enough. She was tired of being half a step behind everything. When she had been a bail bondsperson, she never would have gone into a job this blind.

Now, weeks later, she had a much fuller picture that made a lot more sense than the black and white world Henry had tried to describe to her even before the curse broke and that even her parents still seemed to see. What Regina had shouted at her mother confirmed basically all Emma had expected and she was struck by the realization that she was probably the only person who understood the complicated woman.

And at this very moment, she couldn't see an Evil Queen or even a former Evil Queen, all she saw was a broken woman. Emma would be damned if, as the fucking Savior, she couldn't find a way to save her son's mother.

"Do you think…" Henry spoke up, pulling her from her thoughts and she realized she hadn't said anything in a few minutes. "…true love's kiss would help?"

"Henry…" Emma started, knowing she should have seen this coming. After all, it was the fairytale go to answer for everything. She didn't want to get his hopes up. "This isn't because of some sleeping curse and I'm pretty sure your mom's true love died a long time ago."

"I know that…" Henry said rather defensively, his eyes never leaving his mother's face, "But…you woke me up, so why can't I wake her up? And doesn't true love break any curse?"

Emma had to give the kid that one, it seemed mother-son love did count as true love. "She isn't under a curse though," Emma pointed out, adjusting her grip, though the brunette certainly looked like she was.

"I know!" Henry said in frustration. "I just wanna do something!" He stood up so the Regina was between them as he pled with the blonde. "And it can't hurt, right?" His eyes were wide and still red-rimmed.

Emma hesitated, not wanting to point out that it could hurt Henry if he thought the reason it didn't work was because his love wasn't enough. She wasn't sure if she wanted to give him any false hope, but, hey, on the other hand maybe it could work. She also didn't want to not try something, just in case that really was what would help Regina wake up. "I guess not," she said slowly. "I suppose it's worth a shot."

He nodded resolutely and started to lean down when he stopped. "Can you help?"

Emma blinked at him, "Help?"

"Yeah, you kiss her too." Henry was staring at her, determination in every inch.

"What?" Emma had no idea what the kid was saying. A strange feeling welled up inside her at what sounded like an insinuation that Emma could give Regina any sort of true love's kiss. What was the kid thinking?

"Well, you're the product of true love, right?" Henry asked.

"Yeah…." Emma acknowledged.

"Well, maybe all your kisses are magic like that…" He looked so hopeful again.

"Maybe…." Emma said skeptically.

"Please Emma." He looked at her imploringly. "You want my mom to wake up too, right?"

"Right." She sighed. "Alright, kid. I'll help too."

He gave her his first smile since the day began. "Thanks."

Slowly, mother and son leaned down and simultaneously pressed a kiss on Regina's cheeks. Henry kept his eyes screwed up tight as he wished with all his might his mom would wake up. Emma on the other hand kept hers wide open as they lightly touched Regina's flawless skin. So it was she who saw the small golden pulse that came from Henry's own kiss and the light blue that spread from her own.

Her eyes wide—she hadn't really thought anything would happen—as she pulled back slightly, the gold pulse stayed around Regina's head while the blue covered her whole body. Emma felt a strange tingle and a pulling sensation as she waited with baited breath.

Henry pulled away to see Regina's face better, opening his eyes hopefully as he too had felt something. For the longest second nothing happened, until the brunette's body shifted ever so slightly, only noticeable because she had been so completely still before and a small noise came from the back of her throat. Henry looked at her eagerly, eyes darting briefly to Emma's before going back to Regina's as brown eyes slowly opened.

"Mom!" he cried as he threw himself onto Regina and therefore Emma as well seeing as she was sill across the Savior's lap.

"Henry?" The voice was raspy and low, but unmistakably Regina's.

"We did it! I knew we could!" he continued to exclaim excitedly.

Regina stared at his head that was buried in her chest in confusion, before her eyes moved to Emma's. Wide green eyes stared back at her. "You, uh..." Emma tried, "You fell at the end there and then you wouldn't wake up."

Regina gave the tiniest nod, she expected that. What she didn't understand was how she was still alive, let alone awake.

"Yeah!" Henry chimed in, "We were really worried about you." Regina's breath caught in her throat at the admission that her son had been truly been concerned about her, but Henry seemed relatively oblivious and continued. "So we gave you true love's kiss and woke you up!"

"We?" Regina asked, eyes flickering between them.

"Yeah! Me and Emma! And it worked!" Henry leaned back down, hugging her even more tightly. "I'm so sorry I made you think I didn't love you. Because I do." He pulled back and looked her in the eye, "I love you, mom."

"Oh, Henry," Regina had to blink back tears, "I love you too." She reached a hand as if to brush his hair back, but only managed to place it on his arm and squeeze gently. He grinned at her and she gave him the biggest smile Emma had even seen on the usually controlled woman's face, it made her look years younger.

Now that the initial shock was over, Emma began to notice just how weak Regina still seemed, the way she seemed to be breathing heavily when Henry hugged her, how she couldn't seem to move much, her labored breathing, still blood-shot eyes—really the woman looked to be in pretty bad shape. Emma's brow furrowed as she stared at the brunette in concern, Blue's words about permanent disabilities echoing in her head. Yes, they'd managed to wake her up, something she was trying not to think about too closely, but what hadn't they managed to fix?

She met Regina's eyes and she knew she had her own questions—questions both of them would prefer to discuss initially without the ten-year-old. "Henry," Regina began, before she realized she really didn't have any idea how to get a moment alone to compose herself. She didn't even really want him to leave, but she knew her and Emma needed to talk first.

Emma chimed in, "Why don't you go tell your grandparents that you woke your mom up?"

Henry looked a little confused but was evidently too excited that he had finally helped save the day to care much. He looked between them, eyes settling on Regina. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Could you get me some water as well? I think that would help me feel better."

He nodded, "Alright, you got it. I'll be right back." He gave her another hug before running off to find Snow and David.

As soon as he turned around and showed no signs of looking back, Emma could feel Regina sag in her arms, closing her eyes tightly. "Are you okay?"

Regina huffed, "I'm fine, Miss Swan."

When she opened her eyes, she saw Emma staring at her in disbelief, "Wanna try again?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Fine. I'm most certainly _not_ alright. My head is killing me, my whole body is sore." She looked around a bit and finally seemed to realize what position they were in. "…and I appear to be sitting in your lap."

Emma nearly laughed at the shocked and appalled tone of voice. Oh yeah, Regina was back.

"Yeah, well, when I helped stop that magic, we sort of flew back and you kinda landed on me. And then we wanted to get off the ground and you were unconscious still so…" Emma shrugged, deciding not to comment on the blush that rose to Regina's cheeks.

"Yes, well…" Regina trailed off, closing her eyes for another brief moment. When she opened them again, they were filled with questions. "What did Henry mean when he said _both_ of you…" She trails off, clearly having no idea how to even end the question.

Emma knew what she meant though and now it was her turn to flush slightly. "Well, he thought true love's kiss would help because it seems to be the magical cure-all, and since I was able to wake him up, he thought he might be able to wake you up and I told him that you weren't under a sleeping curse, but he still wanted to try." She sped on, rambling, "And then he wanted me to help cuz he thought that since I'm true love personified or whatever, that all my kisses are magical or something and I just couldn't say no and so we just did it at the same time." She snapped her mouth shut, and waited for the response.

Regina had blinked in surprise as the story spilled from the uncomfortable blonde. Some pieces clicked into place for her, "That actually clears up a few things."

"It does?"

Regina gave a nod, before wincing at her stiff neck, moving her head into a slightly better position against Emma's shoulder. She was suddenly aware of all the places they were touching and tried very hard not to think about that. "Yes. Henry's kiss would have ensured that I woke up eventually—probably in a week or so. However, I have literally none of my own magic left, which is not good at all, and therefore I should not be awake, now, under any circumstances."

Emma's brow was furrowed, "But…"

"But your magic is very powerful. It seems to have sped up the healing process to a surprising degree. That's why I'm at all conscious," Regina said, "Though, obviously still rather…incapacitated."

"So, Henry's right? I have like magic kisses?" Emma sounded completely bewildered and rather embarrassed. Maybe she was a fucking Disney princess after all.

Regina smirked, "Not exactly, my dear. I'm not quite sure why it worked the way it did. Perhaps because it was in conjunction with Henry's kiss. Otherwise, I would say you would have to have had to feel something for me in order for it have any sort of effect like this."

Emma instantly stiffened, turning pink, correctly guessing what kind of feelings the brunette was implying. "Right. Must have been because of Henry."

Regina blinked in surprise at the quickness of her answer. Well, well, well… Then she followed her own thought and held down a blush herself, but decided that since Emma had saved her yet again she at least ought to throw her a bone. "Obviously, because not only would you have to feel something for me, it would have to be mutual."

Emma froze at the implications and attempted to meet Regina's eyes to tell if she was joking. Regina however, refused to meet her eyes, though the corner of her mouth turned up in a small, involuntary smile. It settled Emma's nerves greatly and she felt herself giving a shy smile of her own. "Obviously must be because of Henry then."

Chocolate brown eyes looked up into sea green for a few long moments while neither said anything more, until Emma shifted, trying to get into a bit more comfortable position.

Unfortunately, the jostling made her hiss as it aggravated her arm. Instantly Regina's eyes left hers to look for the source of Emma's pain. "Where?"

"Look, it's no big deal. I'm not the one who used a crazy amount of magic earlier and beat an entire army."

Regina's gaze hardened, "Where?"

Emma sighed, but she recognized the tone. She reluctantly showed the slash to Regina. Emma winced at the sight. "It looks worse than it is." Regina shot her a dubious look as she took in the long gash, Emma's arm dirty and bloody.

"That's going to get infected. How on earth you were able to carry me anywhere is beyond me," Regina admonished.

"Was that a compliment on my awesome strength?" Emma teased.

"No," Regina snapped. "Give me your hand." She turned her own palm upwards, clearly wanting Emma to put her own hand on top.

"Why?" Emma asked, but placed her own open palm in Regina's.

"So we can heal you." Regina said as a look of concentration grew on her face.

"Wait," Emma started to pull away, "I thought you were all out of magic. I don't want you using your lifeforce or whatever again. I'm fine."

Regina huffed, "Oh, quiet. I see you've been talking to Blue. She should keep her thoughts to herself. And I'm not going to use my magic. We're gonna use yours."

Emma stopped fighting her, "Mine? I don't know how to heal."

Regina rolled her eyes, "I know. That's why I'm going to help. I'll guide your magic, but it will do all the work."

Emma still looked skeptical, but let Regina do what she wished. Slowly she felt a tingle starting around her heart, race down her arm and into their hands, which began to glow a faint blue. Emma stared at their hands in wonder, "Whoa."

"Indeed," Regina acknowledged. Truly Emma's magic was one of the purest she'd ever encountered. Just feeling it against her skin made her want to… She internally gave her head a shake. Focus. "Now, you need to help direct it to your arm. Picture it whole again. Concentrate on how it will feel, painless and complete."

Emma's skepticism was gone and so she closed her eyes and did as Regina asked. It took a few seconds and when she opened her eyes again, her arm was still dirty and bloody but no longer was there even a hint that it could be her own blood. "I did it!"

A small smile was on Regina's face as she stared at Emma, trying not to find Emma's childish excitement over the small bit of magic endearing. Emma just kept staring at her hand in wonder, before looking over at Regina, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, my dear. It's the least I could do, seeing as I'm still seated on you," she looked faintly embarrassed at that.

Emma chuckled, "It's fine but we should probably move you somewhere more long term. Back to your house?"

"That'd probably be best." Regina tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling she got from appearing weak. That thought though, released the dam of thoughts she been holding back, all centered around her mother. She shut her eyes tightly and took a few deep breaths as she tried not to think too hard about the fact that she'd just killed her own mother. Again. This time most likely much more permanently.

She slowly opened her eyes again when she was certain no tears would fall. The time for tears was later, when everything had fully sunk in and she was alone in her bedroom—not in Emma's arms in the middle of town.

The first thing she saw was Emma's green eyes staring into her with a surprising amount of understanding. "She's gone," Emma said quietly. "Blue said so, but I could tell too. Gone for good."

Regina tried not to analyze the complex feelings of both relief and sorrow. "I…"

"I know. I'm sorry you had to do that."

Regina could feel any denials, retorts, or insults die. She couldn't find it in her to get angry, not when the blonde had phrased it like that. It was too genuine. "Thank you."

Emma wasn't quite sure what Regina was thanking her for, for what she said, how she said it, that she acknowledged that while the woman had been evil she was still her mother, but decided it didn't really matter as she was pretty sure Regina didn't mean anything to specific. "Do you think you can walk?"

Regina scowled, though Emma wasn't sure if it was because of the question or the answer. Regina tried to sit up further and move her arms into her lap, but nothing much happened. "I don't believe so," she admitted through gritted teeth.

"Hm," Emma frowned. Then her face lit up, "Wait, can't I just heal you with my magic?"

Regina shook her head, "First of all, your magic works mainly to heal yourself. Don't think you can just go around bestowing magic healing kisses on people. Besides, you already used magic to get me as healed as I am. With none of my own magic and what I already did with magic today, on top of the amount of your magic I can still feel in me, it wouldn't help, not unless it was done properly," she muttered the last bit under her breath, as an afterthought.

Regina frowned, frustration painted clearly over her features, "I'm probably going to be rather incapacitated for the next couple of weeks."

"What do you mean 'properly'?" Emma asked.

"Hm? Oh," she hadn't even realized she'd said that bit aloud. "Normal magic has a limit to which one can be subjected to. I've reached mine for today and most likely the rest of the month. However, different magics have different limits. I've reached my limit on dark magic, life magic, and fairy magic. However, there is one type I have not yet reached."

Emma still looked confused, until Regina gave her a pointed look. Oh, true love magic. Of course. "But then why can't I help?"

Regina looked away and seemed to be choosing her words very carefully. "The…jolt…you gave me on the cheek did a great deal towards speeding up the healing process. However, a more….direct…method would be needed to provide any further assistance."

Direct? Emma's eyes went wide as she finally got what Regina was implying. Well, talk about mouth-to-mouth taking on a whole new meaning.

Regina continued talking, "Not that I'm even sure how much that would do. I'm still very surprised at how much the first time helped. Very unusual."

"But I thought you said that I couldn't heal people by…" Regina finally looked back up at Emma and the questions died in the back of her throat. Right, mutual feelings were required—not that either was willing to admit to such things aloud. Emma coughed, not sure what she wanted to own up to. She automatically groped for the most familiar excuse, "I'm guessing Henry couldn't help with this."

"No." Regina said. She closed her eyes as a heavy wave of fatigue swept over her. She was so tired—physically, magically, mentally. Emotional turmoil was not helping. To be honest, right now it all seemed ridiculously simple. She knew after a day or so, she would remember how dreadfully complicated the world was, but right now, after defeating her mother and learning Henry did love her, all she had the emotional strength to think about was how right it felt in Emma's arms. How wonderful it felt to have the blonde's magic lightly curling through her. Warmth, that was what Emma Swan felt like. And Regina had been so cold for so long. It was very hard to resist.

She opened her eyes again, but only halfway—too tired to do any more. She was surprised to see how intensely Emma was looking at her.

Emma had been studying Regina when she moved closer to the blonde, obviously unaware she was doing it. The exhaustion was clearly getting to her. Emma was honestly surprised it had taken her so long. After all, the brunette had expected to die only a few minutes ago. At that thought, a hot anger began to build within. Regina had been willing to die because she thought Henry didn't love for her. If Cora wasn't already dead, Emma would go kill her herself, because that kind of thinking had clearly been something she'd tried very hard to ingrain into the brunette.

Just remembering their interaction made Emma feel sick to her stomach. Now, seeing the normally strong woman so tired, made her ache to do anything to help her. So when Regina's eyes opened slightly, Emma was captivated by the unusually open look in them and her own eyes unconsciously darted down to Regina's red lips.

"Miss Swan…?" Regina's voice was low, holding a question and a bit of a warning, but not nearly enough to change Emma's mind.

After all, hadn't Regina said the feeling had to be mutual in order for Emma's magic to heal her? With that thought in mind, she closed the distance between them and pressed her pink lips to Regina's red ones.

Regina's eyes slid shut automatically. She stopped thinking and worrying and simply felt. Everything else faded away and all that was left was Emma Swan's lips against her own. The surprisingly soft lips were gentle and light at first, before Regina began to return the kiss. It was then that she felt warm magic surge through her, awakening every nerve-ending. She made a small noise in the back of her throat and the kiss deepened, becoming more passionate as Emma's grip on her tightened.

Regina felt strength flow through her, feeling rather like she'd stuck a finger into an electrical socket, and her own arms wrapped around Emma's neck as she sat up more fully. Mouths opened and someone—neither was sure who—moaned. They were pressed so tightly together, it would have been hard to fit so much as a piece of paper between them.

Emma wasn't quite sure what she had expected to happen when she made the decision to kiss Regina—it wasn't even really a decision, more of an impulse. It was far more overwhelming than she had expected, especially since she had still more or less thought Regina was going to slap her. She was ridiculously glad she hadn't though because the brunette was a very good kisser.

She could feel the exact second Regina had gotten over her surprise and kissed her back. A rush of magic flew through her and she could feel it pouring into the other woman. The sensation left her lightheaded and off balance, until Regina had whimpered. At that point, she quickly decided she didn't care what she had to do if she could get the older woman to make that sound again.

Heat had rushed through her as Regina began to move against her. Kissing Regina was a consuming experience and as Emma parted her lips to slide her tongue against Regina's all she could think about was how she wanted more. More of this kiss. More of this feeling. More of this woman. It was all so…

Intoxicating, that was the best word to describe how the blonde felt against her. The magic and electricity that raced between them made her crave it even more. Eventually though, air became an issue and Regina pulled back from the kiss—actually having to but a bit pressure on her shoulders into it in order to break the magical connection.

They pulled away panting and eyes opened slowly, nearly ready to go back for more. However, once stormy green meant dark brown, they suddenly remembered who, and more importantly where, they were. Both leaned back, though Regina stayed seated where she was. They chanced a look around, but no one was close by, the previous magic display making people want to keep their distance, and so it appeared no one had seen the Evil Queen and the Savior engaged in a heated lip-lock.

"So, um…" Emma started, unable to keep her mouth shut for long. "Feel any better?" she croaked.

Regina blinked rapidly as her head attempted to catch up with everything that had just happened. "I—yes, much." Her breathing evened out and she outwardly composed herself, though her voice was rather quick. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Emma assured her, her voice going a bit huskier than she had intended.

Regina's eyes snapped back to green. "Yes, well. I think I've reached my intake level for you magic today so…" She tried to sound detached, but a hint of disappointment managed to leak out.

Emma's eyes fixed back onto, slightly smudged ruby lips. Her gaze flickered back, darker than before, and Regina's breath caught in her throat. The world began to dissolve once more as they became wrapped up in each other.

"Mom! Mom!" Henry's voice cut through the bubble they had found themselves in. They turned and saw him racing over to them. Regina sighed, before levering herself out of Emma's lap so that she was sitting on the bench beside her. Both women missed the warmth, but knew now wasn't the time. Neither was entirely sure what had just happened or what to do about it. And whatever was to be done about it was not something they wanted to discuss with their son, at least not until they knew for themselves.

"Henry." Emma could hear the smile in Regina's voice as she looked at her son.

"Wow, Mom. You look loads better!" Henry said when he came to a stop in front of them.

Regina smiled, "Yes, well. It just took a bit of time for your kiss to kick in all the way."

Henry grinned proudly. "Well, I told Grandma and Gramps that you woke up. Oh!" he pulled out a water bottle from his pocket, "Here's your water."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"They said that they could handle the rest of the clean up for the day and that we could go home."

"That's great, kid," Emma said. She knew she should help out—she was still the sheriff—and yet she really didn't want to. She just couldn't find it within herself to care much about anyone besides the two brunettes with her now.

She looked over at Regina, but was surprised that she looked rather sad. Henry noticed too and he frowned. "What's wrong? I thought you'd want to go home and rest. I mean you look better, but you still look kinda…run over, Mom."

Regina frowned, "You mean you want to come back to my house? With me?"

"Of course," Henry's tone implied that should have been obvious. "I'm starving! Do you have any lasagna?"

"Oh," Regina's face split into a wide smile, "I do." Emma realized that Regina had thought Henry meant he and Emma were going back to the apartment and leaving her on her own again.

"Really?" Emma chimed in, wanting to offer some assurance, "That sounds great."

Regina blinked, "Of course."

Emma leaned over and spoke into Regina's ear, "Do you think you can make it back to your house now?"

Regina held back her shiver at the feeling of Emma's warm breath on her ear and whispered back, "We've got about a few hours before that magic jolt fades and I collapse. And I'm afraid not even you will be able to get me back up for the next 24 hours."

Emma laughed before standing up with a stretch and a grimace. She held a hand out to Regina, who grasped it and stood up as well. Henry quickly moved between, putting an arm around both them. Emma chuckled down at him before lifting her eyes to Regina's dark brown ones. "Let's get you both home."

-/-

A/N: There it is. I still don't understand how this ended up being the largest part of the story even though it was the least like planned out/thought of before hand. I hope everyone liked it and it flows well/lives up to the ending people were hoping for.

As always, let me know what you thought. Thank you.


End file.
